The Portal
by BlueBerryBoo
Summary: She was the portal. She was the advocate. Because everyone has a sweetspot.


She was the portal.  
The portal to which the unthinkable could happen.

She held the key.  
The key to freedom as to destruction.

She had the power within.  
To determine the fate of the Teen Titans.

Her name

was Starfire.

Oh-h I'm sorry dear reader, did I mislead you to presume I was talking about Raven? My apologies, you see vigilant Teen Titan fan, if you recall, Raven had already retired her job as the portal when she delivered her evil demon-father into the world. Oh you remember- on her birthday when her friends threw her a party with some cakes and balloons, and she couldn't enjoy it because her dad trigon, a scary red demon with horns took over the world and there was fire everywhere but her friends saved her and they all had cake?

At the present time, Starfire was the portal,  
to their hard-headed, stubborn, uptight, no-fun, no-nonsense, no-moPed Beastboy you can fly, leader.  
I mean, who could get to Robin better than Starfire could?  
I know, I know, it seems a bit manipulative. But the Titans preferred to analyze the situation and use it to their advantage. That was a strategy Robin had taught them once before, hadn't he?

Now let's check up on Starfire's progress.

At least 6 km away from Titans Tower, at the City's Baseball Stadium are your modern star-crossed lovers. They lay on the green centre-field's recently cut grass, the air fresh, the moon out, and the world still, with the exception of their unison breathing. They lay abreast, eyes closed, quiet but content.  
Well isn't that sweet.  
But Robin isn't an idiot _all_ the time, so he sighs.  
"Do you have it?" he asks quietly.  
Just as quietly she reaches in her boot and takes out a comprehensive list written on a piece of paper.

She takes a deep breath that is much needed to read out the list. "Cyborg wishes for a new gaming system, laptop, desktop, renovated room and bathroom to allow for the sauna and Jacuzzi to fit, oh yes, he wishes for a sauna and Jacuzzi, radio and entertainment system for while in the sauna, radio and entertainment system for while in the Jacuzzi, a security system to protect the sauna and Jacuzzi and entertainment system from a certain 'stain of grass' – "  
Starfire exhales then proceeds to take a deep breath to resume  
"… where was I, oh yes – to keep away from a certain 'stain of grass' whom also wishes for a mo-ped, less extensive training sessions, more meat rules and regulations in the tower, for example… no green food colouring on Cyborg's stakes for the specific purpose of bothering Beastboy? He also wishes for a designated spot in the garage for his mo-ped, preferably beside the garage door, as well as more pizza outings and less Tamaranian centric mea –"  
She furrowed her brows together. "Hmphh!"  
Robin laughed and kissed her forehead.  
She still had a duty for her team (no matter how closed minded in cultural cuisine they were) so she continued;  
"he also wishes for the complete comic series of _The Adventures of the Gulfad,_ more closet space, more room space and more hallway space…although he's failed to mention the purpose." She cocked her head at the list.  
"I'm very okay with that." Robin added. "And Raven? Don't tell me she doesn't want anything."  
Star smiled looking into Robin's mask. "She simply wanted us out of the house."

He chuckled, still in high spirits somehow.  
"So… what do _you_ want?" he asked, turning his head to her, his cheek being pricked by the grass.  
She said nothing, still smiling and oh so subtly inching closer to him, laying her head on his chest. Her eyes were closed, but you could still see the slyness and mischief behind them. I mean, if you were Robin you couldn't, obviously, but it was definitely there.  
"Do they _pay_ you?!" Robin asked baffled  
then wrapping his arms around her.  
I mean it was okay, since Robin isn't an idiot _all_ the time, right.  
Just sometimes. Like this time, for instance.  
And with the flutter of her eyelashes, he fell into the trap, once again.

They really should pay her though.


End file.
